Ashura Satoshi Aura God Of Kanto
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! CONTAINS SEveral Elements form other animes and shows RATED M


**Summary: Ash Satoshi Ketchum was only 5 year old's when his father left his mother for his own selfish reasons, leaving her heartbroken causing Ash to turn cold, ruthless, and emotionless and unlock his heritage as an Aura God, beware of Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. Godlike/Cold/Dark/Emotionless/Superhuman/Psychic/A ura God/Insanely smart and intelligent Ash, Elemental Ash, cool Ash, Technological Ash x Mass Harem, Pokegirl Harem, Twilight Pokemon, elements from Naruto, avatar, and Asura's Wrath. EXTREME BASHING IN THIS FIC. Rated M+ for lemons, gore, sex, blood, torture, swearing, fighting, and deaths, and incest**

I don't own Pokemon or any thing mentioned from any other anime in this fic

A/N: Yes, Ash will use chakra and will be the only one also he will create his own pokeballs like the dark balls in the Movie with Celebi.

* * *

In the home of Delia Ketchum, a tragedy had struck the Ketchum family, Mark Satoshi Ketchum had abandoned both her and her son Ash Ketchum and her daughter Leia Ketchum who were crying on the shoulders of a 5 year old Ah Satoshi Ketchum who's black hair shadowed his eyes, and his onyx black eyes suddenly sparked azure ethereal blue and soon a violet blue aura covered him shocking Delia and Leia.

"Ash..." Leia whispered as her brother's eyes were now cold, emotionless, and unforgiving and turned toward them.

"Mother, if Mark did this then he doesn't deserve to be in our family anymore and Ash is gone now it is Ashura Satoshi now!" He shouted as the aura intensified making Leia blush at how cool he looked.

That day forever marked the awakening of the 1st Aura God in the Kanto Region and the 1st Twilight Pokemon Master.

5-years later

Explosions erupted all around the forest, with lightning, fire, wind, earth, and water flying everywhere tearing tree's down. What could be the cause of this strange sight.

In the center stood a 10-year old boy, wearing black jeans, and black and red sneakers, a red belt, a black tight sleeveless bodysuit, fingerless black gloves, long slicked back hair with a fringe covering one of his eyes, glowing azure eyes with a draconic slit in them that radiated power incarnate and behind him stabbed into the ground were multiple swords one glowed with crimson fire, one wind, one lightning, one earth, one water, and other assortments of weapons.

He stood at 5'4 being quite tall for his age, and had ripped muscles in the form of a 6-pack, along with having steel-like wiry muscled arms, biceps and legs showing he had been working out and his stance suggested he was a martial artist of one of a kind and a swordsman and weapon user.

This is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, a fighter, warrior, chakra user, elementist, weapons master, and most of all an Aura God only appearing once every 20 generations and is a master.

Asura got rid of his childish views of the world and started training himself physically, mentally, and spiritually and in the ways of Pokemon. He wanted to be a Pokemon Master and knew he needed to research everything on Pokemon so he trained himself by exercising, meditating and studying how the elements reacted.

He had went to a dojo for martial artist's after finding out his body was not normal at all, he described it as being Superhuman (Think of 20 superhuman weskers at once), and discovered he couldn't get tired, sleepy, hungry, injured easily, and healed very quickly along with that his information processing was monstrous, he quickly learned several martial arts styles taking only weeks to learn the stances, maneuvers, and movements and master them taking down even the most experienced fighters and then the master before refining them more.

He also was interested in weapons, and forging so he found by some chance a blacksmith that used rare metals and learned under him forging many weapons from swords to chokutos, knives, katanas, longswords and other bladed weapons imported from Japan. He also trained in firearms and could hit a moving target from 1000 yards away by the slightest twitch of sound or movement thanks to his superhuman senses.

He also went to a monk, who taught him about the body's energies Ki, Chi and Chakra. Ashura learned Ki was Physical, Chi Spiritual, and Chakra a combination of both and soon unlocked it before learning how to use them by reading manga's his sister got from her friends like _Naruto _, _Avatar, _and _Dragonball z, _(yes he will be able to fire beams, blasts, and projectiles and all that other jazz) and learned he was an Elementist a being who could control the natural elements himself and quickly trained these ability's in control, shaping, and manipulation.

He also took to re-creating the jutsu's from the manga using the names along with the control exercises, steps, and usage and learned he had Bijuu-level reserves and chalked it up to his heritage as a Aura God and re-created the shadow clone technique and made hundreds of them to train his Shinobi abilities, watch over his mom and sister, and study Psychokinesis, and telekinesis along with, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Electrokinesis showing mastery over it in months and could control the elements at will.

He, even learned that Fuuinjutsu by just thinking up things on the fly, and applied weight, gravity, and resistant seals on his body to get more benefits from his training and after a couple of more months, he had hypersonic speeds but, learned to control it. He also replicated the Illusions, and Taijutsu from the books as well and could gladly say he was above Kage-level in the shinobi arts, thanks to the Clone Training.

He took the next few years to learn everything about Science, Technology, Pokeball creation, breeding, coordinating, strategy, tactics, and Pokemon battles. He learned that many Pokemon had either one type or multiple but, that came with the weaknesses and he wanted to find a way to rid his Pokemon of their weaknesses and suddenly thought of an idea.

He somehow heard of the Dark Pokeball's that a rouge from Team Rocket had and thought of light and dark and decided to make his own Pokeball's. It took him 8 months before creating his first Twilight Ball, if a Pokemon was captured by this their base stats would increase to the highest level, rid them of their type weaknesses, allow them to speak, think, become more intelligent and give them human forms and by a rare chance get them to evolve.

He also trained in his Aura Powers and can gladly say he had the skill and experience to back up his title but, he made sure to get his own Pokemon early before that whiny brat Gary could get on his nerves along with his friends. He disliked several people in Pallet Town especially those who harassed his sister Leia, and his mother thinking they were single and he made sure they could defend themselves along with threatening anyone who even thought of harassing his family.

He also dislike that suck-up Professor Oak who thought he would amount to nothing, which he didn't care for his opinion and spent time with his family and saw sometimes his mother and sister blushing at him getting raised brows everytime, and after 2 weeks he found the reason.

They saw him not as family but, as just Ashura and realized being an Aura God meant any relation to his family was destroyed since his Dna changed and resolved to talk to them about it and after he did they accepted it and promised to show him love making him blush slightly as he had read books on sex, and the anatomy and knew he would have to do that one day (Giggity, Giggity!).

He also liked watching wrestling and remembered the moves and tested it out on several bullies that picked on his mother and sister planting a hero image in his little sister's mind.

Right now he was finishing his workout before looking at his belt clip that had white and black colored balls with the kanji for Twilight on them and sealed them into a tattoo on his wrist with the marking for light and dark and used his telekinesis to levitate hsi swords to him and sealed them away on his arm.

"Onii-chan!" He smiled as his sister came into view, Leia Satoshi Ketchum stood at 5'2 wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, slippers and a red blouse, she had Mark's eyes and Delia's looks that made her tan skinned boy even more beautiful and could see her growing C-cup breasts and was quickly glomped by her.

He had learned several foreign languages thanks to his mother's teachings and taught Leia as well and she started called him Onii-chan for brother in Japanese and it felt quite nice.

"What is it Imouto?" He asked in a soft, cool tone with his arms crossed.

"It's Gary's birthday today!" His mouth curved into a irritated frown and turned away.

"Why should i go to that arrogant brat's party anyway?" He said cooly making Leia sigh at this, her brother disliked many in Pallet Town for picking on him, her, and Delia but, she expected him to cool down as the years passed.

"You promised!" She whined making his knuckles crack as he gripped them while he growled under his breath and sighed.

"Fine I'll go to the damn party." He growled in irritation and stomped home leaving a blinking Leia who tilted her head wondering what's wrong.

(Ashura's Room)

Ashura was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black shoes, his Pokeball seals on his brown belt, a black muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket with a red lightning bolt on the back with a high collar and had his hair slicked back even further with a pair of dark red tinted sunglasses that hid his dimly lit Azure blue eyes.

"Sigh why the fuck am i going to this damn party for an arrogant ass brat!" He sneered coldly and walked outside to the yard and sat down crosslegged waiting for his mother and sister who came out wearing some casual clothing and smiled sadly seeing the emotionless look on Ashura's face.

"Ready, Ash?" Ashura just nodded slightly as they walked toward the loud music coming from the Oak residence and Ashura already had a feeling someone was going to piss him off badly.

(A few minutes later)

"Ahh!, Delia welcome to the party!" Professor Oak smiled at them getting smiles from Delia and Leia while Ashura just nodded in respect getting a sad frown from Oak.

"Thanks for coming, you know how Gary is please help yourself to the food and refreshments." Delia nodded before bringing her children to the food table as the music boomed everywhere irritating Ashura who put his headphones in and played his Ipod music called Indestructible as Leia and Delia talked to their friends and ignored Gary and his buddies laughing.

He fixed him a bowl of mashed potatoes with some barbecue sauce and ate in peace and soon finished his food and was drinking a mountain dew from his bottle and thanked kami no one bothered him only to speak too soon as Leia ran over to him. "Onii-chan, my friends want to speak to you!" Ashura's eye twitched dangerously.

"I did not agree to that Leia, i said i would attend the part, not socialize." He reminded her getting a sad frown.

"Did that incident really make you this way?" He chuckled coldly.

"You can blame that bastard Mark for making me this way." He said coldly without any remorse, not caring if any adults heard him.

"Well, well if it isn't Ashy boy!" Ashura's eyes turned cold behind his glasses something Leia saw and pale before moving out of the way as Gary and his friends walked to Ashura arrogantly with sneers not seeing his hands twitch towards his sheathed blade.

"What do you want Oak!?" Ashura said coldly making several shiver and wince at the 10 year old talking like that.

Oak frowned. "Delia why is Ash always cold like that?" He asked concerned while Delia just sighed sadly.

"Mark abandoned us because he didn't need any attachments to hold him back from his dream." Everyone gasped.

"My son told me Ash was no more, he named himself Ashura and called Mark a disgrace to the Satoshi name." She said the last part quietly making even Oak wince now knowing the reason why Ashura was like this and paled seeing Gary try to snatch Ashura up only for his arm to get caught in a tight grip.

"I am warning you stinkin waste of space leave me the hell alone..." Ashura said quietly as his eyes glowed more brightly.

"Or else I won't be responsible for crippling you and your friends for the rest of your lives!" He smirked coldly making Gary and his friends sweat.

"Charmander!, Flamethrower!" One of Gary's friends ordered a small orange animal who fired a stream of flames from it's mouth at Ashura who's eyes glowed causing the flames to freeze in the air before swirling to his palm getting shocked looks.

"Get lost!" Charmander squeaked and hid back inside the Pokeball, Ashura shoved Gary and his friends harshly before walking out K.I. just flowing off of him.

"Onii-chan matte!" Ashura walked faster.

"Leave me alone, Imouto i'm turning in for today." He muttered quietly as he vanished using his hyperspeed to appear in his room leaving a sad Leia with Delia at her side.

"Ashura, just cannot let go of his hate, Mark what have you done..." Delia whispered.

(Ashura's Room)

Ashura grunted in anger as he boxed a punching bag repeatedly and stopped as ten of his clones came back carrying one Twilight ball each and laid them on the bed. "They came willingly boss, good luck." They saluted before poofing out of existence with Ashura muttering a thanks and opened each Ball.

"Pika!" A yellow rat shouted in english making it blink at hearing it's female voice and looked up to see Ashura and it surprisingly blushed seeing it's owners looks.

"Pikachu, you know that Twilight Ball gives you a human form right?" Pikachu blinked and suddenly glowed before transforming into a yellow-skinned girl the same height as him looking like a female pokemon and even had it's original looks especially low d-cup breasts and onyx black eyes.

"Master Ashura?" She spoke in a cute voice and saw him blushing and saw the reason why was her womanhood was on view and was quickly handed some clothes to Pikachu who blushed in embarrassment and slight lust seeing her master look at her body.

"Thank you Ashura-kun." She said smiling at him getting a soft smile from Ashura who patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't mention not all Pokemon deserve to be treated like items." He spoke in a soft, kind tone making her heart flutter a bit before opening the other two balls.

He blinked when he saw what looked like miniature Pikachu's with plus and minus signs and noticed they were in the same state Pikachu was no clothes and quickly dressed them much to their inner joy.

"Arigato, Ashura-sama." They chorused with wide grins tails flicking from side to side.

"Maa, maa don't worry about it you're my precious people." They felt touched by his statement and opened the other balls showing a Eevee, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Torchic, and a Beedrill all blushing at him.

He gave each of them sets of clothes to wear in their human forms. "Ok girls I decided to tell you that the Twilight Balls, my clones captured you in have boosted your base stats to maximum, increased your information processing, physical abilities, mental abilities, and removed any elemental weaknesses you possessed." He explained much to their shock and awe.

"M-master where did you get such a rare ball these feel like their more powerful than a master ball!" Torchic chirped while he just smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I kinda made them myself, i was interested in the technology and decided to create my own Pokeballs due to hearing about someone from Team Rocket possessing a Darkball." The pokemon shivered hearing that familiar name.

"T-that Pokeball corrupts those captured by it turning them evil at the cost of power!"Minus squeaked fearfully remembering being hunted by those Pokemon hunters.

"Mine uses both powers of light and dark balancing you out removing any weaknesses you have but, you will have to train." He reminded them getting nods before Pika got curious.

"Ashura-sama is it possible for us to be your mates?" The others blushed at that while looking at him with hope making him sigh and smile.

"If you get to know me better, and I'm pretty sure Delia, and Leia would want to join." He quipped dryly making Minus and Plus raise eyebrows.

"Is it because you're an Aura God?" He nodded at their guess before cracking his knuckles with a dark grin making their womanhoods wetten and whimper.

"Time for you to get my own form of training!" Ashura cackled his voice echoing everywhere making several piss their pants and run as tortured/lustful screams erupted from his room.

4 years later-Pallet Town

"Ashura-sama!, it's time to go!" Ashura chuckled as he got suited up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where his Pokemon were eating breakfast with his mother and sister. He introduced them to Delia and Leia right after he captured them and Leia was kinda jealous Pikachu had a bigger rack then her but, quickly got over it and became fast friends in martial arts that he taught everyone.

He also thought about Mark and his eyes darkened, promising if he finds that asshole he will cripple that bastard!

"So Ashura-kun, you have everything you need?" Delia asked smiling getting a smirk and a nod since he registered his Pokedex at a different town Delia took him and his sister to relax.

"Our master's ready to kick some ass!" Eevee cheered with a feral grin on her face getting barking laughter from her sisters making her pout.

Charmeleon who transformed from a Charmander 2 years ago sat there with an amused look while twirling her orange locks of hair while smirking inwardly thinking about Gary getting knocked down a peg or two.

Ashura read her thoughts and gave her an amused expression making Charmeleon blush. "You want to one up Gary that bad Char-chan?" He said with mirth making Charmeleon whine as they snickered at her.

Delia smiled seeing Ashura with that alluring smile that made her heart flutter and feel warm unlike Mark who made her feel uncomfortable, Ashura still loved her, Leia, and the girls strongly and knew he had the drive to be someone great. _'Mark you are a fool to think Ashura-kun wouldn't go get revenge on you.' _She smirked darkly making Ashura who accidentally read her thoughts shiver slightly knowing those were for Mark and had to feel sorry for the asshole, evne he wouldn't wish all of that on him.

Ashura stood up with all his Pokemon and instantly all of them vanished in swirls of white light except Minus and Plus in their human forms. He turned to Delia and Leia giving each of them a kiss on the cheek getting blushes before putting his sunglasses which were now dark red tinted and made his weapons were secure and headed to the door while waving at them.

"Wish me luck girls!" They waved him goodbye as he walked out and smirked before tapping a seal on his arm and out of the smoke came a sleek black motorcycle making the two Pokegirls squeal before Minus sat in his lap and Plus wrapped her arms around his back.

"Ashura!" Ashura blinked before turning to see Oak running toward him with a worried look. Ashura came to befriend the elder Oak and came to see him as a grandfather.

"What is Uncle Oak?" Oak sighed.

"You were supposed to get your Pokedex register along with your license." Ashura chuckled and pulled both out showing they were registered getting an unhinged jaw making Minus and Plus giggle making Oak smirk at Ashura who just grinned.

"Gary's gonna be jealous you know?" He deadpanned humorously with Ashura just giving him a shrug before starting up his bike.

"Keep an eye on Delia and Leia for me Grandpa." He said before blasting from his spot racing down the road exiting Pallet Town with a smiling Oak looking at his fading away figure.

"Be safe out there Ashura..." He whispered.

(With Ashura)

Ashura looked around the road with a keen eye, as he had only been driving for a few minutes and suddenly stopped and looked around with narrowed eyes glowing sensing something watching and suddenly saw something move from the bushes and raised an eyebrow seeing what it was.

It was a grey furred dog with a black snout and amber piercing eyes that had a feminine quality to them and looked feral showing it was a wild pokemon.

Ashura tapped Plus on her shoulder getting a look before pointing at Poochyena getting a nod before shifting into her Poke form getting a surprised look from the wild Pokemon before rushing at Plus who just smirked before her body crackled with blue electricity and plowed into Poochyena who yelped as it was both electrified and knocked out instantly allowing Ashura to capture it with his Twilight ball watching it glow and spark with white electricity.

"Poochyena captured, excellent work Plus-hime." He smiled at her blushing look before it turned to a shrewd one making him blink before feeling someone fondling his crotch and looked down seeing Minus doing it drooling making him sigh in exasperation. "Minus-chan down." She blushed and stopped before pouting.

"Glad i put in a healing system for the Twilight ball..." He muttered before driving further down the road encountering more wild pokemon catching, a mudkip, Cicada, Odish, Ekans, zigzagoon, Spearrow, and a Taillow before deciding to camp for the night as it was close to getting dark and let out his pokemon including his captured ones who looked at him for instructions.

"Spread out, and search for foods, I'll get the firewood!" He ordered getting nods before they set off into the woods leaving Ashura who just turned to the trees smirking as his hands swirled with a green sheen before going to work at the trees like a lumberjack.

With the pokegirls they decided to get to know their new companions since they are calmed down from the twilight balls healing processes.

"So, Poochyena you and the others healed up nicely?" Pikachu asked the grey haired dog girl who smiled and nodded happily.

"Yes, I have to say we have a very charming master if i do say so myself." She licked her lips predatory-like getting giggles from the others while they gossiped about Ashura who heard every single thing and had a pink tinge on his face along with a tic-mark at hearing such lewd comments from his girls, and shuddered to think if they cornered him in a dark alley (Shinku Kami No Arashi: Ash you have my sympathies.) and lit the campfire with a katon jutsu just as they came back bringing buckets of caught fish, berries, and dead squirrels and cooked them.

"So, Ashura-kun where will we go from here?" Poochyena asked curiously getting the others attention since their master planned on being a Pokemon master but, before that they heard rustling in the bushes and Ashura detected negative emotions from that location. "Girls do not move." They nodded but, then three shadows jumped out landing in the trees.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nations!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!

"Jessie!

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!, That's right!" Two people wearing a uniform with a red R with a funny looking cat in the middle in a pose that looked extremely gay (A/N: Am i the only who see's that as the most gayest thing ever?')

Ashura and the others just stared in total disbelief with green faces of disgust and revulsion, by all might god that was revolting!

_'Oh, Arceus-sama! that was so fucking gay!' _They shouted inwardly in disgust mentally clawing their eyes out to get rid of the image in their brain before it clicked in their mind.

_'Team Rocket, isn't that where Ashura's dad wen-...uh oh." _The pokemon suddenly shivered as Ashura started chuckling in a dark, gleeful manner that made the hairs on their necks and everyone else's stand up on end inwardly they were thinking.

_'Why do i feel the need to piss and shit myself?' _James and Meowth thought

_'Why do i feel so horny and turned on by this?' _Jessie and the girls thought in arousal with a blush on their faces.

"So Team Rocket is where my deadbeat of an old man is now, ne?" He mused lowly as he stood up K.I. rolling off of him in waves as his eyes glowed venomously behind his sunglasses as they bursted into pieces due to the sheer chakra and aura exploding from him causing a flame like aura to cover his body, like a shroud.

"Tell me where Mark Ketchum is and I promise not to break you permanently!?" Ashura demanded coldly as he moved forward slowly with red lightning sparking off his arms burning the grass at the stray bolts arcing off of him making them step back fearfully till Jessie and James threw out their Pokeballs.

"Come on out! Koffing!, Ekans!" He smirked seeing the two poison Pokemon and cracked his knuckles and beckoned them with his finger.

"Come let me show you how futile your efforts are against me." He sneered condescendingly making them angry and charged at him recklessly, not seeing him grin darkly under the shadows of his hair.

WHAM!

Everyone stared as both Ekans and Koffing were sent flying out of orbit and finally vanished with a twinkle in the sky getting dumbfounded looks while Jessie looked at him starry-eyed while James looked at him in anger and charged at him swinging his fists wildly only for Ashura to dodge while chuckling in amusement as he moved at Hyperspeeds appearing in one spot after the other.

Jessie's eyes widened using her knowledge of Science and other educational subjects on speed deciphering the speed Ashura is going at. "He's going at Hyperspeeds...that's humanly impossible you'd need a modified body...unless you were Aura Guardian (Yes people Jessie will be quite knowledgable in things and will be good in this fic, thus joining Ash at one point)." She whispered the last part in awe while Meowth hissed and joined James in trying to attack Ashura and failing.

Ashura grabbed James fist tightly making him groan in pain before twirling around before landing a right cross to the face. "Come on is that all you got!" He barked dodging a swipe and choke slammed Meowth knocking him out instantly only to look down seeing a grenade before an explosion engulfed him.

**"ASHURAAAAAAAAAA!" **Jessie, and the Pokegirls screamed in anguish and pain while James cackled maniacally gloating at the brat thinking he was hot shit.

"Is that it?" Everyone stopped hearing Ashura's voice echo through the clearing .

"If it was i am severely disappointed." Was what was said before the fire parted slowly and they're jaws dropped seeing Ashura covered by a azure blue shroud shocking them especially a hidden female in a tree looking at him with curious brown eyes and orange hair (Take one guess who this is).

They also noticed only his shirt was left and it was barely hanging on to his toned frame making the girls drool and pant with blushes on their faces, he just sighed and ripped his tattered shirt off letting it blow away letting his 12 pack abs show making them even more aroused and he frowned deeply as he saw one of his lens had a large hole in them.

Closing his eyes he took them off slowly with annoyance evident on his face, then suddenly the air suddenly changed around him and it was very dangerous and suddenly he crushed them in his hands, sighing and opened his eyes showing his azure blue eyes gain a reptilian slit. "You've caused quite an inconvenience for me." He started slowly as they brightened before appearing next to James before he could react chopped him in the neck knocking him out along with Meowth dusting his hands off he turned toward Jessie and the other girls with smirks.

"So who's hungry?" They all laughed including Jessie since her teammates had the Men are better than women mindset and wondered what the future will be like now.

All in a days work for Ashura Satoshi Ketchum upcoming Pokemon Master!

* * *

**Finally, a little slow on the uptake but, overall a good chapter!**

**If you have any requests on the bashing plz PM, Im sparing Misty of the bashing but, Brock a.k.a. Mister Horndog is getting broiled, roasted, fried and cooked like a piece of sushi set at 5000 degrees of heat.**

**I'd like to point out that Pokemon fics that include elements from Naruto are extremely rare since i've been searching for these kinds of fics and found none! WTH! MAN!**

**I kinda based his hairstyle off of what Wesker form re5 had with the sunglasses being tinted a different color.**

**Twilight balls was a idea of mine basically I used the Yin and Yang as an example for it due to the captured Pokemon being balanced out removing all weaknesses.**

**Also as for Mark Satoshi working for Team Rocket what a twist bet you didn't see that comin, rest assured Team Rocket will get what's coming to them! **

**A/N: Will be doing a godlike Naruto/Dbz fic tomorrow but, this one will be different from my first one!**

**(Shinku cackled crazily making several bashing characters piss themselves in fear making him chortle in amusement before vanishing through a portal of blue fire)**


End file.
